The present disclosure relates to a network system in which a management server and an information device perform communication on the basis of authentication information under communication control of a registration server, and particularly to a program for the registration server, the information device, a computer readable recording medium storing a program for the information device, and the network system.
There is known a network system in which a management server and an information device perform communication on the basis of authentication information. Specifically, such a network system is known which includes a management server, a control target device, and a service server. First, a user transmits a request for requesting issuing password to the management server through the service server, by use of a mobile phone. In response to this request, the management server issues a password, and notifies the password to the mobile phone through the service server. Next, the user registers the notified password in the control target device by use of the mobile phone. Then, the control target device uses the registered password to start communication with the management server.